kingdom_of_the_iron_pidgeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History Timeline
History Timeline The world of the Kingdom of the Iron Pidgeon setting was not made yesterday. Below is a timeline of all the major events that happened. We make a distinction between the time before the foundation of the Kingdom of the Iron Pidgeon (noted as Before and as After). The Timeline (Before the Kingdom of the Iron Pidgeon was founded) * 1500 Before, the gods created the Outer and Inner Planes, but were in a long debate about the Mortal Plane and the races that should live on it. * 5 years later: 1495 Before, the gods finally agreed on the powers of the various humanoid races, including the Hobgoblins' battle immortality and the personalities of the members of a particular race. They each created 1000 humanoids of each subtype of each race: Dwarves, Elves, Humans, Hobgoblins, Halflings and Firbolgs. * 50 years later: 1445 Before, the first Kingdoms were founded by the various races. The first six Kingdoms were: the Kingdom of the Infernal Forge(ran by the Dwarves), the Horseriders (ran by Halflings), the Kingdom of Steel (ran by Humans), the Kingdom of Hyqir(ran by Elves), the Kingdom of the Night(ran by some of the Drow) and the Empire of Blood (ran by Hobgoblins). * 100 years later: 1345 Before, the first Kingdom was conquered: the Kingdom of Steel conquered the Kingdom of the Night, banishing the Drow to the Kingdom of Hyqir. * 200 years later: 1145 Before, the Drow were banished by the Elves of Hyqir, sending them to the continent of Tyryn. * 10 years later: 1135 Before, the Horseriders were conquered by the Kingdom of Steel. The Halflings spread out over the continent of Zorgan, mostly settling in small villages in the Kingdom of the Infernal Forge, which accepted them if they contributed part of the resources they mined to the Province they lived in. * 5 years later: 1125 Before, the Kingdom of Steel and the Empire of Blood forged an alliance in secret, planning to attack the Kingdom of Hyqir together. * 25 years later: 1100 Before, the First Elven War started. The Hobgoblins and Humans had planned an incredibly detailled invasion: the Human Archmage Ryanthar Blossom transported the entire Hobgoblin army right into the capital of the Elves, Viona. At the same time, the Human armies landed all accross the Elvish coast, backed up by their powerful warships. * 100 years later: 1000 Before, the First Elven War finally ended. The Hobgoblins were out of equipment and the Humans had lost almost all their warships. Both sides had sustained massive casualties that proved almost fetal to both the Kingdom of Steel and the Kingdom of Hyqir. A peace treaty was signed, with the stipulation that the alliance between the Humans and the Hobgoblins was ended. * 50 years later: 950 Before, the rise of Vangur Yamtar meant that the Kingdom of Steel was entering a new era of technological advances. * 10 years later: 940 Before, Vangur Yamtar signed a treaty with both the Kingdom of the Infernal Forge and the Empire of Blood dubbed the Pact of Hate, forming the Hateful Alliance. The current Dwarven King, Dirk Holy Guard, was the first and only Azer that became the King of the Dwarves, and he wanted to enhance the Kingdom through war. * 5 years later: 935 Before, the preparations for the Second Elven War were finally ready. The Dwarves provided the most powerful equipment ever seen on the Mortal Plane, the Hobgoblins had trained up their army to near-perfection and the Humans had invented their Blackdust to increase the power of both their warriors and their warships. And thus the Hateful Alliance started the Second War against the Elven Kingdom. * 6 months later: 934 Before, the Second Elvish War ended in a resounding victory for the Hateful Alliance. The Kingdom of Hyqir was annexed and split up by the Humans and the Hobgoblins, with the Dwarves gaining acces to all the inventions and creations by the Elves. * 200 years later: 734 Before, the Elves rose up to defeat the Hateful Alliance. The Dwarves abandoned the Pact, because the new Dwarvish King no longer saw any value in fighting the Elves. After all, they already got what they wanted. This became known as the Elvish Revolution. * 1 year later: 733 Before, the Hateful Alliance and the Elves got into a stalemate with neither side gaining or losing ground. * 3 years later: 730 Before, the Dwarves started supporting the Elves in secret with weapons and armor. The Elves however were to proud to accept their aid and sent it all back. * 6 months later: 729 Before, the Deeproads were created. * 2 years later: 727 Before, the Elven front was on the brink of collapse, when suddenly help arrived. A different kind of Elf, these Elves were able to teleport behind the Hobgoblin warriors, taking them out at night. This tactic stopped the offensive started by the Hateful Alliance, giving the Elves time to breath. * 3 years later: 724 Before, the Humans were fed up with this, to them, useless war. The territory conquered by the Elves was annexed by the Hobgoblins anyways, so it did not lose them any territory. They threatened to break up the alliance if the Hobgoblins did not sign a truce. And so they did: the Elvish Revolution resulted in about an 8th of the land of the Kingdom of Hyqir returning to the Elves. * 220 years later: 504 Before, the Elves decided that it was time for the entire Kingdom of Hyqir to return. And thus they started the Third Elven War. * 240 years later: 264 Before, the Humans decided that enough was enough. They signed a secret treaty with the Elves: they would withdraw all their troops and warships, cutting of the supply of the Hobgoblins. In exchange for that, the Elves promised the Humans to train up 500 Mages in their College of Magic, located in Viona, and to never attack them. This treaty was signed with the blessing of Olivianna (the god of Elves), making it unbreakable. * 10 years later: 254 Before, the Third Elven War ended in a resounding victory. All the Hobgoblins were killed, and having no way to get back to the continent of Lyrar, there was no way for their fallen warriors to reinforce them. And thus, the Kingdom of Hyqir was restored. * 100 years later: 154 Before, the Empire of Blood attacked the Kingdom of the Infernal Forge, but their forces got stuck in the mountains. Both sides entrenched themselves in what became known as the Mountain War. * 150 years later: 4 Before, the Dwarves completed their tunnels under the lines of the Hobgoblin, and thus they sent 2000 Azers behind enemy lines. This made for a swift defeat of the Hobgoblin armies, which then retreated to protect their homeland that was now being threatened by Dwarvish forces. After * 4 years later: 0 After, the Kingdom of the Iron Pidgeon was founded. * 10 years later: 10 After, a new Dwarven King was crowned, who promptly signed peace with the Hobgoblins, refusing the requests of his troops to set foot in the Empire of Blood's land. * 50 years later: 60 After, three of the many villages in the Kingdom of the Iron Pidgeon grew into towns. * 50 years later: 110 After, these three towns grew into the three cities of the Kingdom. * 10 years later: 120 After, the Kingdom of Steel sent an army of 5.000 Humans to annex the continent of Tyryn. * 5 years later: 125 After, the fortnightly reports by the Human army stopped and they were never heard from again. * 15 years later: 140 After, the Elven Master of Lore and Master of Spirits placed an award of 10.000 diamonds for anyone who managed to map the continent of Tyryn. * 10 years later: 150 After, the Empire of Blood started raiding villages in the Kingdom of the Infernal Forge, the Kingdom of the Iron Pidgeon and the Kingdom of Steel for slaves. * 100 years later: 250 After, the Empire of Blood started preparing for a war against the Humans who betrayed them centuries ago. * 50 years later: 300 After, the Empire of Blood started their war against the Kingdom of Steel. * 200 years later: 500 After, with no end in sight to the war, the Kingdom of Steel started investing in new research into their Blackdust. This resulted in a new technological advance: Blackdust could now also be fitted into arrows. * 50 years later: 550 After, the Kingdom of Steel set foot in the land of the Empire of Blood for the first time. The Hobgoblins were losing the war. * 10 years later: 560 After, the Hobgoblins suddenly turned the tide with their new military theory of Fire Fury. It turned out that the Empire of Blood was testing dozens of theories during this war and that is why the Kingdom of Steel was able to make progress. With that changing, the Kingdom of Steel was quickly being pushed back. * 5 years later: 565 After, the Humans had only one city left. But, then the Elves came. They sent their most powerful Mages to burn the Empire of Blood's cities to the ground. This forced the Empire of Blood to sent troops back to their homeland to defend their cities, giving the Humans the chance to push them back. * 10 years later: 575 After, with more than a hundred thousand humanoids lost, the Kingdom of Steel and Empire of Blood signed a truce. As a show of gratitude to the Elves, the Humans named their capital after the Elven god: 'Olivianna's Home'. * 14 years later: 589 After, the Crystal Road started detoriating at an ever increasing pace. * 1 year later: 590 After, the members of the Forgefavored Clan save the village of Baldu from being enslaved by a hobgoblin legion. * 1 year later: 591 After, after beating the hobgoblins and saving Baldu, the members of the Forgefavored clan went on to assist the Kingdom of the infernal Forge during the Fiendish Times. Their help was necessary to beat a pretender to the Dwarvish throne, Kara-Tur the Pretender. At the start of the Fiendish Times, King Erick died defending Dwarvish villages from countless of demons. Soon to-be King Brog cleaned the Deeproads from demons underground while the Azers took care of them above the ground. It wouldn't be until Kara-Tur's death however for the Fiendish Times to end. With almost 3000 Dwarvish casualties, the Fiendish Times made a lasting impact on the course of the nation of the Infernal Forge.